Alice-Rose's new life as an Asahina
by Alice-Rose Violet YoungBlood
Summary: This is about a girl called Alice-Rose YoungBlood and she and her mother wants to be away from Jasper. But he is a demon while Alice and her mom are nekos and Alice does not know. The asahina brothers are shocked to see this. What will happen to Alice and her mom.


Me and mom went to a hot spring and it was because of dad and it was mother's day.

"Thanks for this alice"mom said

"Of course mom it is mother's day"I said

"Hey there"a woman said

"Hey "mom said

"I am miwa asahina and my sons wanted to come here for mother's day"she said.

"For me my husband was mean to alice and she thought to be away from jasper. She is a kind person I am glad to have her"mom said

After we all got dressed and I saw the lady.

"Maybe if your husband is the same bring your daughter"she said

After they looked at me.

To tjem.

"Mom who is that"her sons said

"Alice and her mom was here because of alice's dad I like that lady she is kind"miwa said

"Wait you said alice"yusuke said

"Yeah why"miwa said

"She goes to my school and is in a year blow me. Everyone calls her the hottest girl and they all ask her out"he said

To me

Me and mom want buy some things.

Dad saw us and shouted at me and said for me to go in my room.

I did and after a week mom let me go to the hot springs and I heard yusuke from the boy's side.

"I am happy to be not at home"yusuke said

I giggled and he was shocked.

"Alice"he said

"Yusuke-kun your funny"I said

After mom saw me dressed and yusuke was to.

"Yusuke-kun tell me what is it like to have so many brothers it must be nice"I said

"Kind of I hate futo and tsubaki but most of them are nice like subaru lori masaomi" he said

I smiled and then mom got me.

"Alice what is wrong"mom said

"I am cold"I said

"Yusuke we have to"his mom said

Mom carried me and yusuke went to his mom.

Miwa looked at me.

We got home and dad said to mom to put me down and she did and I fell.

"Stop this jasper she is cold"mom said

Dad slapped mom and got me and I got up and my legs was shaking.

"She is fine"dad said

Mom called miwa and told her and I fell.

After dad shouted at me and mom got our stuff.

Mom put a blanket on me and carried me to the car.

In the car.

"Thanks for this"mom said

"Yusuke you know alice and it is okay lottie" miwa said.

I had snowy on my lap.

After yusuke-Kun's brother called on the car call thing.

"Mom where is yusuke"he said

"He is with me but get a room ready lottie's daughter will be there for a while"miwa said

"Sure mom"he said

"Lottie want to say something to masaomi"

miwa said

"Yeah your a doctor right"mom said

"Yeah why"he said

"My daughter she keeps saying she is cold and then it changes to hot"mom said

"I can don't worry"he said

Snowy saw me asleep on yusuke's shoulder.

"Mom some of the brothers are at work"he said

"Masaomi make sure they are not too loud" mom said

They saw mom and miwa and yusuke on the video.

The boy saw snowy.

"A fox so beautiful"he said

"Mom we will make sure she is okay"he said

"Thanks masaomi"miwa said

She ended it and I woke up and we was there.

Mom gave my stuff to yusuke-kun's brother.

Yusuke got snowy and his brother saw me and helped me.

"Thanks"I said

He carried me.

"it is okay"he said

In the room he checked me.

Yusuke-kun was there and got me food and a drink.

To his brothers

"How come yusuke can be near her"he said

"Tsubaki stop"miwa said

"Sorry about this it is her father "mom said

"No we don't mind"he said

The next day

Yusuke knocked and I was ready and I did my hair and put on ribbon on and I got my bag and I saw snowy on my shoulder.

We went down stairs.

"Hey alice and yusuke is down for breakfast" his brother said

I got a call from lucy.

"Hey lucy what is wrong"I said

"You better come to school noah is going crazy"lucy said

After I ended it.

"Who is that"yusuke said

"My cousin"I said

After me and yusuke put on our shoes and his brother gave him his lunch.

We got to school and they looked at yusuke.

"Why is yusuke asahina with the hottest girl" noah said

My cousins got me and after a month.

Mom toke me to a cafe.

They knew I would not be home.

"I am pregnant and it is not your father's it is a woman's child get ready miwa got me pregnant"mom said

We saw dad and he got mom and I got up and he hit me and my head was bleeding and I got up.

He let go of mom and miwa got her out of here and dad hurt me.

The poilce came and I was bleeding and ukyo saw me.

"Alice"ukyo said

"You hurt your own daughter for your wife"the poilce said

"She never let me have her to my self"dad said

"That is lie you always hurt mom and she loves me because you always hurt her"I said

Dad kicked me and ukyo got me.

After the next day I woke up.

I saw masaomi and he smiled.

After he toke me to the house.

I got a call from mom and wanted me to them.

"You should mom"I said

We saw mom on the tv.

"Sons and alice me and lottie have to tell you something"miwa said

I looked at them.

"What is it mom"ukyo said

"Lottie is having a baby and it is mine it means that both the baby and alice will be part of our family"miwa said

I had tears masaomi looked at me.

"Alice what is wrong why are you crying"he said

"Dad will hurt mom when he finds out he does not want mom to"I said

He hugged me.

"He won't we have poilce to make sure"miwa said

"This will be the first time to have a brother or sister and if he hurts mom I will not forgive myself"I said

"Alice listen to me I know this is new for you but remember I have poilce around me to make sure"mom said

"Yeah and we will make sure he does not hurt you to"tsubaki said

"It just scares me"I said

"No matter what alice you will be my little princess"mom said

Mom shows them something.

I saw it and was shocked.

"You got me this for mother's day remember when your dad was mean to me"mom said

"You still have it"I said

"Of course your my daughter masaomi please and the rest make sure jasper does not touch her"mom said

After they went and masaomi looked at me.

"As your mother said it is new for you but we here for you"ukyo said

"Alice"masaomi said

I was asleep for crying so much and he carried me and put me on the chair and put a blanket on me.

"We have to tell natsume futo hikaru and louis" tsubaki said

"Yeah"kaname said

They opened a chat call.

"Hey you four you free now"kaname said

"Yeah "they said

"Well we told you about a girl called alice that is at the house"kaname said

"Yeah and what is it"he said

"Mom got her mother pregnant and she and the baby will be part of our family"kaname said

"Wait really"they said shocked.

After the next day.

Dad saw me and ukyo talking to my cousins.

He smiled and snowy saved me.

"Snowy"I said

We looked her and ukyo was shocked.

The poilce came and I got snowy.

After my cousins had to make sure I was safe.

"I will get that blood of yours"he said

"My blood but why"I said

**Thank you for read this first part of Alice's new life as an asahina sister.****Sorry if it was boring I do try my best.**


End file.
